


The Black King and I

by makuramotou



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: AU, Cats, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ••Eto Kouki moves to the city.New life, new neighbors...andnew encounters.✦Kouki ♡ Tsukineko Hajime✦✧AU✧••
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started with mixing up pairs for Tsukipara homescreen. Florist Kouki and Black cat Hajime. 
> 
> Written like Kouki's diary, aka First-person pov. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

"Dear Mother,  
How are you doing?   
I am worried that you might be getting lonely there but I also know that you're going to find ways to enjoy your much-awaited alone time. Our helpers are there anyway so I believe you all will be doing alright.  
The move has been fine. Dai-san has been most accommodating and even offered if I would like to have a better spot under some terms... It was enticing but I have already decided to start with this place; it is after all nearer to Dai-san's place and will prove more convenient if ever I will need his assistance...."

  
It hasn't been a couple of days but my hand felt like writing a letter to mother; though I had to stop myself because then I remembered that she preferred messaging apps than physical mails.

  
No, it hasn't even been a day... It was 5am when Dai-san picked me up and with the few things that I brought for this new place. By 8am we stopped at a diner for breakfast and while we were there he enthusiastically told me stories to warm me up to my new city.

  
Kurotsuki Dai-san is my landlord. He and my mother are friends first and when he heard that I had been looking for a place in the city he gladly offered this place that I'm going to start living in.

  
'This', or rather, 'here', is a small two-storey building in a slightly narrow street of x-chome. The second floor is my living quarters and the glass-paned lower ground is where the shop takes place. In front of this place is a tall building, which, Dai-san said, is where he works. Surrounded by these towering buildings of different height, my place doesn't get too much of the morning sun; this must have somehow been a blessing for flowers wilt faster under extreme exposure to sun. 

  
The neighborhood is also quite silent... too silent, even, for a place in the city. In the middle of unpacking I felt a sudden odd feeling of loneliness when I should have been in the hype of being finally living alone. It was really strange and when I realized that I was the only human in the whole place I also felt a bit nervous that it triggered and convinced me to go out for lunch--it was about time, after all, already, and since I have had no groceries in stock yet the errand was a very welcome one.

  
As I was coming down the stairs from the upper floor to the empty shop proper I also noticed this: even passers by were hard to come by the area. It was quite a shock that I felt uneasy if my flower shop could actually thrive in this place--but it was a little bit too late to ask myself; all I knew is that I wouldn't know if I don't try. Those thoughts, and the beautiful sunlight of the noon on the floor that passed through the glass panes took away the feeling of fear; but I was and am still lonely. And I still had to eat out for lunch.

If I were to describe myself the moment I stepped out of my new place it was this: clueless. I had no idea where to go nor what to eat; I just knew that I had to. Going out, however, did me some good for I felt less afraid of being alone inside my quarters.

The noon-time sun soaked the buildings yellow on one side and the other sides were shaded blue-- these figures in front of me were all too dazzling and too tall and I couldn't help but gaze at the new scenery--the concrete jungle, so they say. A man riding a bicycle chimed his bell and the sound took me back to the ground where my feet were; he said "Watch out!" in such a casual way as he passed me by. If I don't look out for myself I wonder how I would fare in this new environment. 

  
Since no one was immediately around I took it as a privilege to get familiarized with the nearby establishments; just a few steps from my place I swished my head here and there but couldn't find any outward sign of a food shop although my eyes found a marvelous, rather, interesting view just in front of my closed shop.

  
A cat. A black cat.

  
The shop's storefront has a white color so you could imagine how striking it was to find a black cat sitting by. It was quite a cute picture I tell you, and this cat is probably the next living creature I've met in this city after Dai-san and the man on the bike. 

  
"Hello." I said to the cat. I squatted and extended a hand to call its attention but it just looked at me in the eye and soon turned its gaze to another direction. 

  
As I looked at it I couldn't tell if the cat was a stray or if it had an owner--it had no collar nor ribbon but its fur seemed really nice. If I were to describe it the cat seemed to have an air of an exalted creature-- they say cats really do feel superior but this black cat seemed to carry a different kind of 'superior'. 

Before I could voice out another attempt to get the cat's attention another bike chimed and stopped before me and I had to stand to get out of its way. 

  
"Yo! Black King!" the boy on the bike said towards the cat, and then he turned to me and said "You won't be able to touch this one. Black King here is really ...picky."

  
"Black King...Picky..? You mean the cat?" I asked.

  
"Yyyep." the boy winked at me. "You're new here, ain't ya?"

  
This boy must be around sixteen but he talked to me like we were of like age.

  
"Yes." I told him. 

  
"Hm-hm~ I'm Tsubasa! Tsukino Gakuen's number one hottie!" He said with another wink and an extended arm. "Ah, look at the time! See ya around, sweetie!"

  
The boy named Tsubasa went like the wind; he didn't give me the chance to properly say my name and he called me with a very odd nickname. What I wondered greatly about at that time was how come a student like him was outside school grounds at that time of day.

  
When I turned to look at the white-painted concrete, Black King was already gone. 

For lunch I found a small food bar that served delicious chicken cuts. Their menu was something that I have decided to look forward to if ever I wanted to eat out again. The barkeep was also very kind that I wonder if all the persons named 'Dai' had such big hearts. He shared Dai-san's name, but that fact was something that I have only learned out of hearing from one of the seemingly patron customers and not something that I have asked for. Someday, I thought, I will try for a proper introduction and may be I can talk about food with this another Dai-san.

  
That afternoon became dedicated to the outdoors. I familiarized myself with the rows of establishments and took note of the location of the drugstore. The curiosity of a city supermarket enticed me and I ended up buying groceries. 

  
When I passed by the wares section I saw a purple saucer that instantly reminded me of the cat earlier. That cat had purple eyes, if I remember correctly. This purple saucer had a silver crescent moon in the middle and I couldn't help but put it in my basket. I thought may be, just may be, it can be of use to me somehow. 

  
The act of buying a dish in a new home city seemed ceremonial in a sense. The mix of joy and excitement made me smile all the way to the cashier and to the way back home.

  
It was about to turn six when I got back to the slightly narrow street of my new place. The sun went down early and the towering buildings started to glimmer with lights through their windows. The lamp posts were already lighted and the other shops around were livelier and there were people in each of them; it was as if the whole place transformed during night time.

In contrast, my place with the glass paned front was still dark and empty. I forgot that I was going home to a place with only boxes to greet me 'welcome home'...  
But as I was getting nearer to my storefront I could see a small black figure in the supposedly pure white concrete base... It was Black King. I felt joy in my heart at the sight of him.

  
"Good evening." I greeted him. His lack of response was something I have expected. 

  
A few passers by looked and giggled at us. I guess talking to a cat at my age seemed odd and Black King didn't seem pleased by my inquiries and presence so I went on to open the front door. I looked at him for a second time and seeing that he didn't even move from his spot I finally closed the door and left him to his own. 

Later that evening my eyes wandered to the clock and I noticed that it was past dinner time. I didn't feel like eating dinner after the hearty lunch I had and I didn't have yet my own TV set so I just went on and busied myself with more unboxing. Time to time I glanced at the shopping bags from the supermarket and finally, since I was also thinking of doing something else to refresh myself, I decided to leave what I was doing to do what my mind had been subconsciously telling me to do. I took out the purple saucer and the can of cat food. 

  
There was a back door leading to a very narrow alley where I thought I could find him. I took a moment to take in the feel of that space: the wintry air, the darkness of being the building's back part, the glints of the pipes attached to brick walls... the lights from the farther, taller buildings, the barks of dogs from faraway neighborhoods, the slight noise of the people in the nearby establishments...

  
when I looked up I could only see an empty black sky.

  
"Hey," I started calling him even when I wasn't sure that he's there.

  
"Hey." I called a little louder. I looked at the saucer with a hill of tuna flakes which edges glistened in the darkness. 

  
At that moment I hesitated... I wanted to give it to the black cat, the same one which I met earlier but, I thought, if he wouldn't show up I would give it to the very next cat that shows up in that back alley. 

"Black King!" I shouted. I said shout but definitely it wasn't as loud but still it was a voice louder than I would usually use to call out attention. To be honest I was a little desperate so that the fish food won't go to waste. 

  
"Hey, Black King! Are you there? Can you please show yourself up? It is not kind when someone calls you and you don't-"

  
Then I heard a rattling noise somewhere above me. The sudden noise made my nerves jump and in that darkness, I admit, that I seriously felt frightened.  
When I looked up it was to the building next to mine that my eyes led me to. It seemed to be a second-floor window which slid open and then a man popped up; he looked out to the scenery ahead of him and then looked down to where I was standing. 

  
I froze under his gaze. This man had purple hair and eyes that had a serious gaze. I was expecting to hear from him but the next I heard of was a pouncing noise---I turned my sight to the sound of four paws landing on my wall. I couldn't see his figure at first because he was black but then because he is black and his eyes purple that my heart felt light and all I ever felt at that moment was ease. 

  
"Black King..!" I muttered.

  
The cat just stared at me but I think he knew that I was looking for him. He looked up---up to the open window where I saw the purple-haired man but at that moment, as I looked up, too, the man was already gone.

We looked at each other, the black cat and I. It felt like he was studying me and the saucer I was holding. I placed it near him and I waited for him to at least sniff the food but he just stared at me still. 

  
"...It's for you. I hope you'll like it." I said to him. 

  
He continued to stare at me. Thinking that he wouldn't get near the food in my presence I decided to leave him alone. 

  
"Good night." I bid the cat. Even though I would rather watch him eat I decided to go back to the warm and lonely room on the second floor of my new home.

This morning I checked if, by a small sliver of a miracle, Black King would still be there. 

  
He wasn't there but the sight made me smile nonetheless.

  
On the purple saucer I saw the silver moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear mother,

  
How are you? I hope you are doing great especially that we're getting more sunny weather nowadays.  
Just this morning I baked cake. I figured that getting acquainted with the people in the neighborhood is a step to get myself warmed in this new place. I have to admit that I splurged a bit with the ingredients for the cakes but it is for a greater cause that I did so.

Ah, let me correct myself: I baked cakes. Or shortcakes, rather. Anyway...  
So I went for this little adventure to make friends with the neighbors. I brought with me eight small boxes with the shortcakes. I only got to give three. Two of these were to the next building's landlord who is an odd man named Tsukino Mikoto-san. He is a very interesting man although I can't exactly tell you what my first impression of him was.

  
Moving on, he let me go upstairs his building so I could try getting acquainted with his tenants. Remember the purple-haired man I mentioned in my messages last time? I described him and Mikoto-san affirmed that the man lives there although he didn't give me the purple-haired man's name. I wanted to give him one but Mikoto-san said that the man wasn't there at that time and that I could instead leave the cake for that man to him. It rejects the purpose but I didn't want to seem distrustful of Mikoto-san so I entrusted the cake to him.

  
On the other hand, the other tenants accepted my introduction but refused the shortcake. I couldn't insist as it might seem improper but what's important is that I got to know them... sort of. 

Honestly I felt a little downhearted about this that I forgot to leave the boxes at home when I went to the bar that served the delicious chicken cuts. I was carrying three paperbags that carried the remaining five boxes of cakes. 

I am not sure if I have mentioned this to you but the barkeeper's name is also 'Dai'. I gave him the third cake but it was because he asked for it. By the way, his full name is Murase Dai. As he has the same name with our good friend Kurotsuki Dai-san, to avoid confusion, I will call Murase as Dai-chan in this letter. 

You see, Dai-chan has a very keen sense of smell. When he went to serve me my order he suddenly stopped and asked if the contents of my baggage were cake. I told him my reason for bringing them and I also apologized to him for bringing outside food into his bar. 

"I don't mind a bit. But," he stopped halfway with what he was saying but I caught a clue when I saw his line of vision.

Of course I said he's more than welcome to take a cake. I introduced myself to him and gave a short description of where I live and what I will be doing in the neighborhood.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I must be keeping you from your work." I said when I noticed that I was talking too much. 

"No, it's all right. It is nice to meet and get to know you, Kouki-san. I remember you came here yesterday, too." Dai-chan said. "You're the only one who didn't take pictures of the food before eating."

"Am I? I mean the food looked so delicious but I didn't think taking pictures is a must..." I said. I am most apologetic if I disrespected him in not doing so but I don't understand why I should be until Dai-chan himself said

"No. I am not saying that you should. I am saying that people like you nowadays are rare. I like customers who order food to eat and not to take pictures of it; I am not saying that I dislike those who take pictures before graces, though. Each person is entitled to their own, after all."

In that short time that we talked I could tell that Dai-chan is the type who speaks his thoughts honestly while keeping a straight face. 

Before he left my table he gave his boxed cake another sniff. He smiled. I definitely would like to see him smile more often. 

Now that is how I gave the three out of eight cakes. I thought of trying to acquaint myself with others on the way back but similar with the tenants of Mikoto-san's building they refused to take one. May be they were just being cautious of me, a stranger, I wonder..."

  
On the way home as I walked the pavement I suddenly remembered Black King and it came to my thoughts if cats do eat cake. Imagine: the shortcake's white icing and red strawberries beside the black cat-- it does beg to be taken a picture of, as Dai-chan saw others do.  
Thinking of the black cat lifted my spirits. There was no time to spare to be depressed as there are still a lot of moving around to do in the new place.

My time then was dedicated to furnishing the counter and working table of the flower shop. Seeing the already equipped the counter, a feeling of excitement surged within me. My chest tightened so that it pulled my lips into a smile. The card case beside the stapler on my counter, the telephone beside a notepad and pen... the driftwood ornaments I hung on the wall... the other decorations...  
if only the flowers were to arrive a day earlier!

  
The afternoon sunlight passed through the glass panes... still feeling high with the progresses I made my eyes rested on the glow and the shadows on the floor-- then I saw an odd points on the shadow followed with a curvy figure...

I looked out to the glass pane and saw Black King.

He looked into my eyes again like last night. I wondered if he also ate the breakfast I left for him in the back alley.

He placed a paw on the pane. Honestly it was cute but at the same time I didn't expect the regal feline to soften up so easily after a couple of servings of cat food--or so I thought.   
But then he continued to stare at me. Somehow I remembered reading on a book about animals that they can pass messages through their unique behavior. 

Black King put down his paw but placed again his other. It seemed to me like he wanted to come in so I hurried to open the door for him--  
my door pushes both ways; most of the time I push it when I go outside and that time I did push the door but I was surprised to find that it won't open like there was something obstructing its way outward. 

Through the glass pane I looked at Black King again, and he was still looking at me. Honestly at that time I felt like he was waiting with a magical surprise when I open the door.  
I pulled the door open and, so much to my surprise that I gave a short yell, a young man's body fell to the shop's floor.

"Hey, pull yourself together..! Are you alright?" I held the man in my arms as I lightly shook him to consciousness. He was groaning so I couldn't tell if my actions have hurt him. 

"Are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere?" I was really alarmed by the situation but I tried to keep calm.

"...S...stomach..." the young man answered. 

"Your stomach hurts? Do you need an ambulance, or--"

"No... Food." 

The young man with golden hair gripped my arms as he asked for food. He didn't look like a wanderer nor needy but he looked so much in pain so I hurried to get him something--but first I had him sit properly on the shop's lounge. 

The quickest I could get was cake and warm milk. The stranger looked delighted with what I served and he took the slice in one mouthful. 

The time it took me to get the snack was longer than it took him to empty the wares. Then I heard his stomach growl wildly so I offered him another helping which he right away accepted. This time I brought the whole small box of cake from which I took his slice and put it on the table meaning that it was all for him. 

"This is super delicious!" He cried. It was quite literal because I thought I saw tears in the corners of his eyes. He gulped down the milk and when he has cleared the cake board all he released was not a burp but an 'ahh'. 

"It was a really delightful meal. Thank you very much! Ah, sorry for imposing and for troubling you. My name is Shiwasu Kakeru. Please call me Kakeru. I really am thankful for your kindness!" the stranger, now Kakeru-kun, said to me while bowing.   
"I'm Eto Kouki. How come you fainted in front of this place?" I asked

"Ah, you see, it's like this. I was just out from my part time job and feeling so, so, so hungry. I was on my way to Bar SolidS holding out my discount coupons like this," Kakeru-kun made a pose similar to 'fighting' pose and he continued. "Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere the neighborhood's mysterious and cool cat Black King snatched those coupons from my hand!"

"Black King did?"

"It might sound ridiculous but, yes, he did. Of course I followed and ran after him but as I was so hungry I couldn't take another step and somehow landed in front of your shop. If I had inconvenienced you in any way I deeply apologize."

"No. As you can see we are still..." 

His head turned left and right until he realized that my shop is still quite empty. It was slightly awkward for me that he saw the shop in its incomplete state. 

"Now that you mentioned it, your shop looks empty. What kind of shop is this, Eto-san?" He asked. 

"It's gonna be a flower shop. And please just call me Kouki. I'm just new to the neighborhood so I hope that we'll get along well, Shiwasu-kun."  
I held out my hand and he took it without second thoughts and shook it quite greatly.

"Me, too! I do hope to get along well with someone who bakes wonderful cakes like you! Ah, but as I said it's fine to call me Kakeru!"

I was quite surprised by what he said so I asked how he knew that it is I who baked the cake I served him.

"Because I've eaten at all the food shops around the area! I know which food came from which shop but the cake... glorious wonders, I've never tasted something like that before! And,"

Kakeru-kun stood from his chair and sniffed at me. He really is a person filled with surprising actions. He sniffed a couple times more and said "I can smell the ingredients from you!"

"That is quite a skill, Kakeru-kun. By the way, you mentioned that you have a part time job..?"

"Ah, yes! I'm juggling three part time jobs right now. I'm living by my own after all."

"Three?!" I gasped

"Hai... It's quite tough and I have to make ends meet most of the time y'know... Even I myself don't know how long I'll live this kind of frugal life in such a city but... I'll do my best!"

"That sounds really tough..." 

"Yes... I could manage the menial jobs, what I can't is that I lost the coupons. You see I just got fired from that part time job and the coupons were kind of an additional parting gift and... Goodness...!"

Kakeru-kun checked the time on his phone and suddenly had a very worried face.

"The time! If I don't hurry I'm gonna lose this job, too! Ah-ah... It was really nice meeting you, Kouki-kun! Thanks for the snacks, I really appreciate it!"

I was reluctant to let him leave like that as it seemed to me that he needed more rest but before I could collect my words Kakeru-kun already left. 

  
All the stir made me forget about Black King; but, thinking back, he seemed to have left after I let the young stranger inside the shop. When I looked at the shop's front I saw some coupons lying on the ground; thinking that it must be the ones Kakeru-kun has chased Black King for, I decided to keep it for the meantime until he passes by this shop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm trying to write like how Dr. Watson (erm, Dr. Doyle) did in Sherlock Holmes www 
> 
> Kakeru is always hungry, ne? ^^;
> 
> If you want to talk feel free to do so in the comment box ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Dear mother,  
How are you? I heard from Dai-san about your upcoming golf meet with your college friends. I hope it all goes well.  
On my side...  
I am doing fine. The place is not so sunny as you would've wanted for me but the second floor, where my living quarters are, has a nice sliver of a view of the sunset. With all the buildings around the place I am grateful for the sight of the sky and the sun.   
My neighbor, I mean the person living in the nearby building but whose window is next to mine, is, I think, a musician, since I always hear faint sounds of the piano during the evenings. One of these days I will try again to acquaint myself with the people in the neighborhood..."

  
I've written too much again. I always get carried away when I write during my break hours. There're still a lot to do but I feel as though the small progresses are already big steps.

  
Still, after three days of being in my new home, the shop looked empty. This morning I managed to meet the flower supplier and I have counted them, Kai-san and Soushi-kun, as new acquaintances. Those siblings were really kind and, for some reason, Kai-san very much reminded me of my uncle.  
Kai-san is the elder and Soushi-kun is the younger. Dai-san was the one who talked to them for me before I went with this place and the whole idea of opening the flower shop of my dreams. 

They arrived in their mini-truck. When I heard the sound of a truck stopping in front of the shop I also stopped with the dish I was preparing. I swiped my hands over my clothes in an attempt to straighten out the folds and dashed my fingertips to somehow fix my hair.

  
The doorbell rang once and right away I answered to it. From the very moment when I opened the door I was greeted by Kai-san's wide and bright smile.   
"Good morning! We're from the Tsukihana Garden at your service. Is this the place of Eto Kouki...-sama..?" Kai-san started.

  
"Yes. Thank you for coming today. Please, come in." I said. I saw their turquoise-colored truck and noticed the young man who's still inside the passenger seat.

  
"He's my baby bro." Kai-san answered before I could ask. "His name is Soushi. I'm Kai by the way!"

  
"Kai-san." I repeated so I could remember. "Isn't Soushi-kun coming too? It's a little hot outside today so may be he'd like some refreshments." 

  
Kai-san looked at me with surprised eyes and he said "You won't mind?"

  
"You both went out of your way to come here, so I should welcome the both of you as well." I said to him. He then called out to Soushi-kun but Soushi-kun just gives a heads-up to him, and when his eyes met mine he gave a quick nod and turned his eyes away.

"Sorry about my brother. He's being shy." The elder brother said with a strained smile. 

  
It might be quite embarrassing to admit that at that moment my curiosity was turned to Soushi-kun; if not for Kai-san's professionalism I would've forgotten what we were supposed to be talking about.

  
Throughout our conversation Kai-san had been very considerate and helpful towards the inexperienced me. Prior to our meeting Dai-san have already arranged my needs with Kai-san so he simply repeated the terms to me and asked me a few other things aside from giving me advice and offering his help if I ever encounter, as he termed it, a 'pickle'.   


  
After our corporate discussion Kai-san complimented the snacks I offered and the iced tea. I repeated to him my intention to invite Soushi-kun for refreshments and he suddenly turned apologetic for how his brother treated me earlier. 

  
"I don't mind it at all, but I guess it might not always be okay for other customers." I said to Kai-san.

  
"Ahh... I've told him to be courteous to customers at all times but he's always like that. Ah! But that kid is a kind fellow! And this time is the first that he came with me to a customer's shop."

  
"Then I wonder why he won't come down even for a snack?"

  
"May be he wanted some fresh air. Artists need some inspiration and the wind blowing to the face while riding a truck seems the perfect source. It does feel good y'know~"

I was surprised and my curiosity just leveled up because of what I heard. "Soushi-kun... is an artist?" The timing of my question was a bit off, and I regret asking, for Kai-san was drinking his iced tea and hurried his big gulp to answer me with great excitement.

"Yes! You see, our Soushi is a musician--he loves music! He plays the drums and the guitar and even contributes lyrics for their band's songs!"

  
When Kai-san laid down the glass of iced tea on the paper coaster I could tell that he turned a bit timid.

  
"...Must be the reason why he's not interested in the family business..." he said with thoughtful eyes towards the shining glass. 

  
I deeply regret having asked Kai-san about Soushi-kun. I was thinking of what to say to console the brother when we heard light knocks on the shop's front door. The bells above the doorway tinkled and Soushi-kun popped into the room. 

"Erm, your cat." Soushi-kun looked at me and to the floor under his feet. "It looked like he wanted to come inside so..." 

  
I wondered about the cat he mentioned so I excused myself from Kai-san's company and he on the other hand asked for time to receive an important call. He stayed in the receiving room while I walked towards Soushi-kun who was waiting on the doorway. 

He waited for me before stepping out to the shop's storefront. I followed his steps and then I found the familiar black cat. 

  
"This one was waiting by your door so I thought he wanted to come inside. He must be hungry or something..." Soushi-kun said to me as we were both staring at Black King.

  
"Sorry but this one is not my pet cat. They call him Black King, and he is quite known in the neighborhood. But you are right, he must be feeling thirsty in this heat. Could you please watch over him for a moment?" 

  
Soushi-kun nodded and I went to get a bowl of water and an unopened bottle of cold lemon soda. Kai-san was still on the phone and when our eyes met he held up a palm which I replied to with a nod and a smile.

When I came back to Soushi-kun he was still with Black King. They were both being obedient and it was quite nice a picture. I put the bowl of water near Black King, which he surprisingly drank, and then I insisted the soda on Soushi-kun.

  
I think he was trying hide his need but when he took some large gulps of the soda he gave a very loud 'Ahh' and said "...Ain't bad."

  
Black King served as a common point of interest for us at that moment. We were silently and eagerly watching him when Soushi-kun finally said   
"I thought he was your cat; but then it's funny how he can't come in if this was his home."

  
"Well... He frequently passes by but he was never inside the shop." Struck by his words, I answered. It was then that I felt like I could try to talk to Soushi-kun. 

"Your brother told me you like music."

  
Soushi-kun turned stiff. He stopped the bottle halfway to his lips.

  
"... it's very basic. But not a need." He said.

  
"Music is nice to have... Others might say we can live without music but it's better to have it. It's like a loved one's smile." I replied to him. Somehow even I was surprised by the words I said.

  
He looked at me straight into my eyes. This time he didn't avert his look so hurriedly.

"You believe that?" he asked me.  
"Of course." I smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken liberties at this fic and honestly I know little about Alive and SQ characters....but they're all adorable so....
> 
> Thank you for reading♡ and I hope you have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear Mother,

How are you? I heard from Dai-san about your boom in watching dramas by a certain young actor and that you're planning on joining this actor's Official Fan Club. This may sound a bit off coming from your son but I am happy that you are gaining new hobbies and new acquaintances. I fully support you on your activities as long as you'll remember to be careful.

  
Also, please forgive the delay of my sending this letter. It has been busy since the opening of the flower shop and I'm happy to say that the opening day was a success. It has only been a few days but there were already so many that happened and I would rather tell these stories to you in person.   
In case you're wondering how the Opening Day went I will try to give out brief details here in this letter. As I've already mentioned, it was a success, but not without the help of new friends..."

Dai-san has been a great help to the promotion of the flower shop. Truth to be told the matter didn't hit me until a few days before the opening day. He, on the other hand, have already planned the distribution of flyers and encouraged my promotional campaign on social media.

  
He got off his work early to help me distribute the flyers; in no time we managed to hand out all the flyers safely. 

  
"Focus on the main mission! I'll help you with the side ones!" Dai-san told me. 

  
The night before the opening day I was so nervous and excited. I was sure that everything has been prepared but I couldn't help but think about the odd situations that even my preparation might not be able handle... out of this nervousness I kept on checking the flowers that Kai-san and Soushi-kun helped to arrange and sort. When I remembered the kind people who helped me my heart swelled with excitement for the morrow's big day. 

  
I woke up much earlier than my routine schedule; it's going to be different from then on after all. 

  
  
When I opened the shop and put out the sign board a few passers-by stopped to give an initial look and to read the words I've written on the board. Some high-school girls seemingly on their way to school asked a few questions about the shop and happily said that they'd come and visit next time. A couple of good-natured old women greeted me, too. They engaged me on a little chat and then promised that they will come by and check the shop later. When they left it got me thinking: even though there were so many people in the city they couldn't be thinking of getting flowers first thing in the morning.

  
A few other passers-by looked at the newly opened shop. They looked at the signboard and then hurriedly looked back to the road ahead of them. I stood in front of the shop and greeted-- hoping that someone might be the flower shop's first customer. 

  
Though there were more people passing by the street in front of the shop during the morning, it was still a relatively quiet street. As I watched the people of different paces and of different ages passing by me and the newly-opened store an odd feeling crept inside me. There I stood, stagnant, but my thoughts were going here and there. 

I've mentioned before that most of the storefront's concrete parts were white-- so when Black King suddenly arrived walking along the white concrete I noticed him right away.

  
"Good morning." I greeted him. He stopped about two feet away from me and just stared at me like he always did. 

  
"Did you eat the food I left for you this morning? I hope you'll forgive me that I gave it much earlier than usual."

  
He turned his eyes away-- which I thought was a gesture similar to pouting. It didn't occur to me that there might be other cats who could've feasted on the food I left for Black King even if it's at the same place where I first served him the cat food on the purple saucer. 

  
"...I'm sorry." I said to him. "I'll give you something if you can just wait for a few minutes." In my mind I wanted to tell the cat that it's the flower shop's opening day, and that I was waiting for my first client--but that might be too much for a cat, and I didn't want to sound so high of the moment when I still have no clients so I refrained.

  
Black King looked at me again. It seemed as though he understood what I said that I couldn't help but want to understand what he thought of the view his purple eyes were staring at. I bent my knees and stared at his purple eyes. They were so clear but I couldn't figure my reflection on them. 

"It would be nice to know what they're thinking." a voice came randomly and made my heart jump. I am my shop's owner but I felt like I was caught lazing around. 

  
I straightened up and looked at the person who gave me the scare. He had slightly curly brown hair and kind-looking green eyes. He was taller than me, and at that time he was standing beside his bicycle.  
  
"Good morning," I greeted him. "Indeed, it would be nice if time to time they can tell us their thoughts... but then, it's also not so bad for their thoughts to remain a mystery to us."

"Ah, you're right! It's part of a cat's charm after all." He was smiling since the start, and when he said this he smiled wider. 

I couldn't figure where our talk about cats was supposed to go; it was a nice conversation but he seemed to be on his way to work, despite not wearing the usual working suit, and I didn't want to make him run late because of a harmless chat. I turned to Black King for a moment and wished that he could understand my thoughts-- that if he could wait a little I will prepare for him his breakfast. Black King, however, turned his face towards the brown-haired man and then quietly turned his back to me and walked away.

"A real mystery." The brown-haired man cheerfully said. At that time he seemed to me more mysterious than Black King's actions were.

"Excuse me, but, do you need anything, sir?" When I asked him this he seemed caught off guard; he looked at the shop's front and then at me, from my apron up. 

"This is a flower shop?" He asked me with his eyes opened wide.   
I couldn't suppress my smile for some reason; I answered him with "Yes. Today is our opening. Are you looking for a particular flower, sir?"

He continued to look around the flowers on the baskets to the store front and then back at me--although whenever our eyes met he hastily looked away.

He thought for a moment. His one hand held the bike's handlebar while his other hand held his chin. "Then... may be something like a small potted plant, one that I can take care of even inside an office. Can you give me something like that?"

The first deal of the shop's first day! I showed him possible choices and amongst them he picked a type of cactus that blooms tiny red flowers. 

  
"So it blooms in sunlight," he repeated when we were by the register. "My desk doesn't get much sunlight, but I'd really want to take care of this one. I'd better find a suitable spot for this child... Ah! May be I can bring him here from time to time, so I can ask you about his condition--like a regular check-up! That way he gets his dose of radiant sunlight, too!"

  
I was surprised even more by the way that the customer addressed his new purchase, and at the way he stared, with seemingly sparkling eyes, at my hair that it made me wonder if a leaf got stuck or if he thought I had bed-head hair. 

  
"A regular check-up is fine," I tried to hide my smile with the back of my hand-- I didn't want to be mistaken for as being too familiar. "I never thought of it, but may be plants like this one can make trips, too." 

Once again he made a face that seemed of realization. He bowed his head swiftly and repeatedly in apology. 

  
"I didn't mean to impose such an idea to you! I'm sorry!" he said. I told him that I wouldn't mind entertaining the idea and handed him his change. I thanked him and he returned my bow with a smile.

He was halfway to the door when he hurried back to the counter, placed his purchase on the countertop, and fetched from his pocket a business card case. He held out one card with his two hands and introduced himself.

  
"I'm Horimiya! Horimiya Eichi. I hope you won't mind if I come by to ask about nurturing the plant." 

  
I took his card and placed it atop my nearby planner. I also gave him a business card albeit the name on it is of the shop's.

  
"Likewise," I said, "I myself am still learning about plants, but I would certainly love to teach you what I know, and also, if time allows it, to learn with you."

His smile I can only describe now as bright and warm. I would've seen him out but another customer was already waiting and so he left without saying another word.


	5. Chapter 5

  
It would seem as though the encounter with Horimiya Eichi brought in good luck. For the rest of the afternoon I was busy receiving customers. Even the old women who stopped by in the morning came to buy flowers; they even gave some tips on how to keep the lilies fresh--wisdom from housewives, they told me. 

A little late in the afternoon the owner of the bar, Dai-chan, also came to the shop. I was surprised when he walked in and went straight to me at the counter. I thanked him for coming and asked him if the bar would be alright without him there. 

  
"I closed it for now to take a short break." he said. "I wanted to congratulate you on your opening day and would've brought you flowers. But that'd be redundant so..."

  
He held up a white paper bag.

  
"and... I'm figuring you still haven't had lunch." He said with a straight face. At that moment there were no customers to be tended to so I gave in to his invitation. He brought two sets of unajuu-- one for him and one for me. I offered him the lounge before I headed to the kitchen to prepare tea. 

When I returned I noticed that Black King was once again hanging out by the storefront; he seemed to be silently observing the people passing by. I remembered about my promise to him.

"What is it?" Dai-chan asked me. He noticed and also turned to where I was looking at.

  
"Excuse me for a little longer, Dai-chan." I put the tray with the teapot and cups near him. "I'll just give this child here his late lunch."

  
I was then thinking of giving Black King some of the eel, but I feared that doing so in front of Dai-chan might be awkward. When I went back to the kitchen, however, Dai-chan followed me and asked "Do cats eat eel?"

  
I told Dai-chan that I honestly do not know, and that I was also wondering about the same thing. At that time I thought that his serious face showed that he was earnestly thinking about the question. 

  
When we looked it up and saw the results from the net Dai-chan was, or at least it looked to me, relieved. He brought to the kitchen a meaty slice of the eel and handed it over to me.

  
"I wouldn't want to impose in your kitchen." he bashfully said. I told him that I wouldn't mind if he did at all. 

  
I rinsed the slice to wash off some of the salt. I set it on a plate and went to take the purple saucer where I put Black King's breakfast. 

When I went to the back alley Black Cat was already there-- like he was waiting because I promised him. His eyes were looking straight at me.

  
"Excuse me." I said as I carefully took the saucer.

Back at the kitchen I expected Dai-chan to be waiting, but I didn't see him. I went on to wash the saucer clean, then put the slice of washed eel, and delivered it to the back alley where Black Cat was waiting. 

I hurried back to the flower shop and found Dai-chan talking to a customer. I really felt embarrassed about having to make him receive the people I should be receiving, but then I heard Dai-chan and the customer talking in a much casual manner. 

"Oh, here he is!" The customer turned to me. It was the student back then who told me about Black King, and who also called me 'sweetie'. 

"Tsubasa..-kun, is it?" I asked 

"Yes! I came because I couldn't miss your opening day--but then I find this guy here,"

"Kouki is busy. If it's you I can handle it." Dai-chan said. It honestly surprised me that he said my name without any honorific, and that they seemed familiar to each other.

  
"Excuse me but-- wait, you're acquaintances?" Tsubasa-kun appeared surprised about Dai-chan and I knowing each other. I gave him my name and thanked him for his kind treatment to me on my first day in town. 

"I am inherently kind~ moreso to beauties like you." He winked at me. Hearing such words made me feel shy all of a sudden, and then Dai-chan told me that I should keep my guard up against Tsubasa-kun. When he talked to me he called me 'Kouki-san'.

"Ah-hah! I knew you wouldn't be on first-name-no-honorifics basis with Kou-chan!"

"Just state your business here." Dai-chan said to Tsubasa-kun.

Tsubasa-kun said that he wanted to buy roses. I asked him if he would like me to arrange for a bouquet but he told me that he will buy all the roses as-is, and that he will be borrowing my tray. 

"Take it," Dai-chan probably noticed how I was reluctant to charge a high-schooler with my flowers, "He's buying it with his own money."

As we finished the payment transaction Tsubasa-kun handed me a dozen of roses and another dozen to Dai-chan. 

  
"We're giving these away to every one who passes by this shop!" he smiled. I thought he was kidding, but he dashed and gave away the first rose to a passing middle-aged man, and Tsubasa-kun shouted: "Flowers for all your needs! We're happy to serve you whenever you need it! Please come and visit us!"

Dai-chan followed his example, but with less force on his voice.

They were both handing out roses and I couldn't believe what was happening. I chased Tsubasa-kun to ask if it was really alright and he said   
"I would like to be your long-lasting lucky force." and winked at me again.

  
It was a sort-of guerilla advertising-- Kurotsuki Dai-san explained to me when I told him about it. He said that Tsubasa-kun made a wonderful idea, and the fact that he had paid for every single rose from the shop was like a 'super deal'. Dai-san said, however, that what we did was risky and that we should consult to him first if ever we're going to do something similar in the future. 

  
The first day of the shop ended safely and well. Tsubasa-kun went home after giving away all of the roses he had and told me that he will surely come by again. To make amends for the hours I took from Dai-chan and his bar I invited him for dinner. 

  
"Which reminds me... we hadn't finished eating our lunch. If you would let me borrow your kitchen I can make us some fried rice." Dai-chan said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell us what you think~☆


End file.
